The vandalism problem in public places such as in national and state parks has become rampant throughout the country for a number of years with the result that many signs providing information to the public are often removed or destroyed. The nut and bolt assembly of the present invention differs from other anti-vandalism constructions in that no special tool is required for fastening or removing a securing nut.